Veela? Me!
by Harry-Draco-dreamer
Summary: Before Harry Potter had come into the wizarding world. Everyone he had ever met had always hated him in one way or another. When he came Hogwarts everyone always wanted to be near him. But did anyone ever explan why? No noone told Harry, he was a Veela.
1. Chapter 1

Veela? Me?!

* * *

Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Harry, Harry Potter! Is not mine! So let me cry in peace!!! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Why did you make me say that! YOUR SO CRULE!!

This _is_ yaoi or guy on guy so if you don't like then why did you look it up! Don't blame me!

* * *

Chapter One

What's with everyone!

* * *

Harry Potter walked down Privet Drive with a slight jump in his step, because for the first time ever he was NOT going to have to spend his birthday with the Dursleys. No, not this year. This year Harry had formed a plan, and if he could say so himself it was a fantastic plan!

He would tell his aunt Petunia that there was a new neighbor. Moreover, being the goody-good-no-nonsense people the Dursleys were, they would go and introduce themselves, have a quick friendly conversation –mostly centered around themselves- and never go see them again.

Like they had all the other times Harry had ever seen a new person move into Privet Drive, though this time, it was a lie of course but— he couldn't see why that would matter.

So while they were gone Harry –having all ready packed his thing the week pervious- would make a break for a nice corner where he could hail the Night Bus. From there take the Night Bus to the Leaky Calderon, spend a night there, then make a stop at Gringotts then toward Diagon Alley and buy himself some new –desperately needed- clothing, books, birthday presents- one for every year he did not get one -, and ect.

Then he would use flu to get to the Weasley's -though he hadn't quite told them yet, but he figured he'd cross that road when he came to it- and spend his sixteenth birthday with people who actually care about him.

That was it. That was the plan. Not the fantastically exciting, action packed, love thriller people may want. Nevertheless, to Harry it was pretty damn good.

The Gryffindor walked down the street, very aware of the muggles staring at him. All his life people had done that. They watch him with wide interested eyes, no attempt to go talk to him, they actually went out of their way not to touch him as if he was some kind of rare strange animal. To be honest it unnerved him just a little.

No one in the Wizarding world did that! They all accepted him almost instantly, and if Harry could say so –not like he minded- they had been a tad bit overly excited when he came to Hogwarts. Almost the complete opposite of the muggle world. Even so he had never got rid of the feeling he was being watched by everyone there.

Alright, he might be a bit shorter than most teens his age, yes maybe he did have thick messy raven black hair that centered around his head in a weird way, and sure he had pretty large green eyes and a ugly lighting scare placed on his forehead. However, was he really _that_ different? Maybe he was just paranoid.

Shining emerald green eyes looked left to right scanning the area. No one was around. He walked quickly across the street to Helmort Lane, a Street far enough away from Privet Dr. that there was no way the Dursley's could find him.

This was it. Harry couldn't suppress the smile any longer; a large grin spread its way across his face.

He took out his wand, lightly wondering how purple uncle Vernon's face was at this moment. Harry did a small flick of his wrist and after a second, there was a tall triple-decker royal blue bus in front of him.

" 'Ello, welcome to the Night Bus my name is Stanley Sh— " A tall twenty something year old boy stood in the door way of the bus gaping down at the Gryffindor. " 'Arry! Well isn't this a surprise!" Stan said with a large smile planted on his face.

"Hey Stan." Harry looked up happily at the young man. Stan hadn't changed much since the last time he had ridden the Night Bus. His hay-blond hair still stuck to his head with grease somewhat like Snape's, his teeth were just as bad and rotted if not a little worse, but on a better note, his acne had more or less cleared up.

"I can't tell you 'ow great it is to see you! Come on get in." Stan beckoned Harry into the bus with a wide toothy grin. "Don't worry about that, I got it!" Stan said quickly, seeing Harry start to go for his luggage.

"Thanks Stan." Harry smiled at the young man. Stan looked wide-eyed at him for a second turning a light shade of pink before dashing to get the raven's things.

Bewildered, Harry got into the bus, and walked over to one of the beds and sat down. When Stan had finished putting Harry's things away he walked over to the door where you could somewhat see the old man holding shakily to the wheel.

"Where did you want to go 'Arry?" Stan said in a slightly embarrassed way.

"Er…" Harry said slowly, wondering what he had done to make this sudden awkwardness. "The Leaky Caldron." He finished quietly.

" The Leaky Caldron Eirn." Stan said happily. With a sharp jerk, Harry fell off the rickety bed as the bus lurched forward. The older boy went to help him "You alright 'Arry?" Stan asked hold the smaller boy tightly to him.

"Yeah fine…" Harry murmured into the other mans chest, wondering why he hadn't let go yet.

With loud screech, the bus came to a complete stop sending Stan and Harry slamming into the front of the bus. Harry –cushioned by the older boy's body- looked up to see Stan's eyes were shut, his eyelids fluttering slightly. "Stan?" Harry whispered worriedly.

"Ah…" Stan grumbled reaching up holding the side of his head with one hand. "Ow, ow ow ow!" Stan muttered quietly.

Then He started to laugh, "Man this is like déjàvu, I can't tell you 'ow many times that's 'appened to me on my first couple of mouths 'ere." He smiled down at Harry who stumbled off him. "Well I guess this is your stop." Stan got up and helped the Gryffindor to his feet. Soon the bus attendant was back with Harry's things.

"'Arry." Stan said once Harry was completely off the bus, the raven turned to face him. "See you later," Stan whispered in a way that made a shiver run up Harry's spine. If it was good or bad Harry couldn't comprehend, he was way too confused as it was. Had Stan been flirting with him?! The Raven stared wide eyed at the bus till it was completely gone –which was only two, three second- What the hell is going on? Harry thought with a long glance down the road where the Night bus had just disappeared down.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to see a tall man with dark brown hair that was tied stylishly into a pony tail, he had dark gray pointed eyes with thin long eye glasses plastered to the bridge on his nose. "I didn't think you'd be coming here, did you make reservations?" The man asked in a low bittersweet voice.

"No, are there any rooms available?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of Course!" The man said surprisingly loud, "No charge for you." He said in a surprisingly husky voice.

"No that's fine I have mone—"

"NO Charge!" The man insisted, gesturing for Harry to walk in front of him.

"Er… Thanks." Harry said as the man swiftly levitated the raven's bags and followed Harry through the door.

"Your room is on the third floor, room 342." The man whispered right next to Harry's ear. The Gryffindor jump back with a startled yelp, the tall man giggled quietly and he continued up the stairs. Harry looked at him for a second.

Is that normal?! He asked himself then slowly followed the older man up the crooked stairs keeping a careful eye on him. There was a couple seconds of silence before the man spoke up. "My name is Herron, Flinton Herron. By the way." Flinton glanced back at Harry with a seductive smile. Harry nodded slowly his lips forming a small frown while his eyebrows met at the base of his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." He said unsure if he should mention his name, seeing as Flinton clearly already knew who he was. Flinton nodded the smile never left his lips. Soon they reached a large gray door with the numbers 342 carved into the headboard.

"Here you are."Flinton said opening the door and sending Harry's luggage into the musky room. The taller man bent his head down until he was eye level with Harry. "Come get me if you need _anything_." Flinton whispered lustfully, and then he took in a large very noticeable inhale of Harry's scent, stood up straight, and strode down the hall. Leaving poor Harry gaping in his wake. DID HE JUST SMELL ME!!! Harry felt like screaming but decided against it, instead walking tiredly into his room.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up early, changed, and showered. He walked down stairs to check out and noticed with a grateful sigh Flinton was somewhere else. Stopping off at Gringotts Harry could help but notice the overly friendly people opening doors for him, telling how sexy he looked in what clothes he had been trying on, offering to buy him ice-cream, one even offered to buy all Harry's school books for him. In addition, by the time it was time to go to the Weasley's, Harry couldn't have been happier.

With an exaggerated sigh –which some people who had been passing by stopped to ask him what was wrong- Harry stepped into the fireplace throwing down the flu power and cleared his throat then said "The Burrow," and vanished in a green flame.

* * *

Pop! Harry came crashing into the Weasley's living room. "What? What was that!" Molly Weasley came rushing into the living room. "Harry!" She gasped running over to him. "Dear, what are you doing here?" She asked helping him up, then she started to quickly dust him off.

"I wanted to come celebrate my birthday over here with you guys." Harry said sheepishly sending an adorable puppy dogface in Molly's direction. Molly stood wide-eyed for a moment, causing Harry to start to regret his actions. Sooner than he finished the thought, he was smashed into a bear hug.

"Harry! You are really too cute!" Molly squealed then set him down."The boys aren't here right now, so me and Hermione—"

"Hermione's here?" Harry cut in earning a glare from Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Yes, she's up stairs helping cleaning the library. Like I was about the say, Hermione and I have been cleaning the house." Molly said simply, waving her finger at him in a 'If you hadn't interrupted me you would've know that already' sort of way.

"I think I'll go help her then," Harry smiled at her, "It's really good you see you, Mrs. Weasley." He said hugging her quickly then running up the stairs to find Hermione, leaving Molly to blush and mumble to herself how Harry was 'really too cute for his own good' and 'I really can't be mad at him for more than two seconds.'

Harry found Hermione's bushy brown hair almost instantly among the books scattered everywhere, and she was apparently taking a small _break_ to read a very long book about 'The History of Nomes'. "Hey Hermione!" Harry said loudly causing the girl throw up her book in surprise.

"Harry?!" She yelled running over to him and scoping him up in a big hug. "It's so great to see you!" She squealed happily.

"Yeah it's good to see you, too." He smiled spitting out some of the bushy brown hair that he accidentally got in his mouth on impact.

She took a step back looking at him carefully. "You look a bit different…" She examined quickly.

"Different?" Harry asked trying to look at himself.

"Yes," she paused. "More…" Hermione trailed off looking at him more carefully.

"Maybe that's why those people were acting so strange…" Harry mumbled to himself.

"People? Harry what people?" She asked worried.

"Oh, just some random people. No one I really knew. Except Stan Shunpike, it was very weird..." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hmm…" She hummed to herself. There were a couple minutes of silence before she gasped. "Harry! Do you know if anyone of your parents were part mystical creature?" She asked suddenly.

"What are you talking abou—"

"I read a book about this sort of thing once! I think you might be inheriting some sort of magical creature for you sixteenth birthday!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"'Mione that's imposi—"

"Just think about it Harry it all makes sense now! Why didn't I see this before!" She ran around the cluttered room searching for something.

"Hermione how does it all make sense now? You're not making any sense at all!" Harry tried to say she pushed a book into his hand.

"Here," She stated happily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"This is the book! It talks all about any number of mystical creature you could be!" She smiled happily at him.

"Hermione I don't think I will need this." Harry answered trying to give it back to her.

"We'll just see! By tomorrow I bet you that you will inherit your full power!" She squealed and hugged Harry again.

"We will-"

"Take that bet." Fred and George slid into the room smiling two identical grins. Harry turn to greet them "Hey you two!" He smiled up at them. Both Fred and George grins slid right off their faces as they stared at Harry. Hermione smirked and whispered into Harry's ear.

"It only gets stronger by the second! I wonder what it will be like tomorrow." With that, she left the room leaving Harry with the two jaw dropped twins.

"Harry." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking back up at them. Suddenly the twin where on either side of Harry linking arms with the shorter boy. "Let's go," Fred started,

"down stairs." George finished. With that, they started to pull Harry toward the kitchen.

"Wait, what? Harry's here?" Harry could make out Ron sputter from inside the kitchen.

"Really where is he?" Ron asked. "Out," "Here" Fred and George said together, making no move to let Harry go. "Really!" Ron yelled soon he came running into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracts as soon as he saw Harry. "Why are you guys holding him like that?" Ron asked heatedly. Oh no, Harry thought, not Ron too!

"No reason." Fred and George sang together but griped Harry a bit tighter.

"Well then let go!" Ron said charging at them.

With a whoosh of air and a small yelp Fred lifted Harry up and cuddled him to his chest, and starting to run out of the room with Ron not too far behind.

"STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSISTENT!" Molly screamed at them. Everyone froze immediately. "PUT HARRY DOWN! I WILL NOT HAVE HARRY KEEP AWAY IN THIS HOUSE!" She yelled and Fred slowly put Harry down and shortly George was right next to him and they said a short apology but stayed by Harry's side.

Ron came over shortly after, "Hey mate, sorry about that don't know what came over me." Ron smiled warmly, Harry noticed How he kept inching forward every few seconds so he was closer to the other boy.

"Dinner!" Molly Yelled Motherly. Fred and George pulled Harry towards the table and sat him in the middle of them.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" They all congratulated him at the end of their meal.

"Thanks guys…"Harry said, clearly embarrassed. Everyone one around the table cooed at how cute Harry was. Leaving Harry feeling uncomfortable.

"Well off to bed! Harry dear you can sleep in Ron's roo—"

"Not Fair!" The twins said in unison.

"Okay, Harry you can sleep in the hmm… Where else can I put you?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't mind sleeping in the den." Harry supplied happily.

"Okay then all of you to your rooms! Harry I'll get you some nice pillows and spare blankets." She smiled at him. The twins came over and hugged Harry good night. Everyone started their way up the stairs.

"Hermione?" Harry called before she started up the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

"What am I going to do if you're right?" He asked worried.

"Who knows. But I promise I'll help you along the way." She smiled at him. Harry went up and hugged her "Good night, 'Mione."He whispered.

* * *

In the morning Harry was awaken by light breathing. He turned to see if someone else was there only to find the all the males in the Weasley family positioned at his bedside. "GAH!" He screamed falling on to the floor.

"Good morning Harry!" They all said at once. Crap. Was Hermione right?

* * *

WOO! End of the first chapter! I'm so exitied about doing this story! And my beta has gone over this so I really hope there are no mistakes! Love you all! (I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!)


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! You get a new chapter! Ah~ I'm excited! I have big plans for this story! However, I have no idea how to get to them! Therefore, I will try as best I can to make you people happy, until I can.

-Harry Potter is not mine, so…. Sorry, but I can't claim it tried it once, died several times, it was horrible–

~Harry-Draco-dreamer~

* * *

Chapter 2

Finding answers

* * *

Harry fell on the floor with a thud.

"What's going on?!" Harry yelled. The twins bent over until they were inches from the raven's faces.

"Morin' Harry!" Fred and George sang together.

"What am I doing here?" Ron said getting up from the floor tiredly.

"Percy?! What are you doing here!" Mr. Weasley cried clearly startled.

"I don't know… I was at the Misintery when I felt this pulling—you look fantastic Harry." Percy smiled seductively.

"HERMIONE!!" Harry dashed clean over Percy and raced up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Where are you going Harry?" All the Weasley men all whined.

"Stay and play Harry." The twins yelled sinfully after him. There was a small thump indicating Harry had just tripped and fallen down some stairs at their words. Harry slammed into Hermione room quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Hermione! You got to help me!" The raven spluttered breathing heavily.

"What is it Harry?" She asked panicily.

"I think you were right! The Weasley's are acting crazy! They were—Percy was! The twins have been— Even Mr. Weasley-- what am I suppose to do?!" Harry fell on to the floor in a huff. Hermione got to her feet at once and ran over to him.

"Harry are you alright!" she asked worriedly.

"Wh—why aren't you affected?" Harry looked at her shakily.

"Well I am affected, just not in the way the others are. Though I don't really know why." She said dissatisfied. "Do you have that book I gave you?" she helped him stand up.

"Yeah. But it's down stairs by the couch." He told her. They both turned to look at the door.

"This could be difficult." She whispered.

"Well I have to go down at some point." Harry sighed.

* * *

The two peaked out from behind her bedroom door.

"Harry I know you're going through a hard time…" Hermione turned to face him. "But I need you to distract them while I get the book." Harry stared at her with a shocked expression.

"And how am I suppose to do that?!" He asked breathless, obviously flabbergasted.

"I have no idea." She said and pushed him to the edge of the stairs.

"Hermione…" He whispered shakily sending a frantic look her way. She smiled encouragingly and made small movements with her hands indicating for him to go on. He sighed taking a deep breath. Hey who knows maybe he had been still haft asleep, maybe when he went down everything would be how it normally was. He let that small slip of hope comfort him while walked down the stairs, summoning the most courage he could muster.

When he entered the living room, Harry noticed all the Weasley's scattered around both the kitchen and den. They hadn't noticed him yet. It was weird that when he wasn't around they were pretty much normal. _Maybe it's because I was dreaming after all_, he reminded himself with a small smile.

Hermione made a noise telling him to get to the distracting. Harry gulped and the Weasley's turned to look at him, they stood unmoving until he looked up at them with the cutest face he could put forward. Putting his index finger on his chin and tilting his head slightly to the right, he looked down at the floor with a sad puppy eyed glaze.

"Do I look fat?" He pouted.

In no more than a second, all the Weasley's were crowded around him all yelling. There was a small giggle from Hermione as she snuck by.

"NO! Harry how could you think that?!"

"Did someone tell you were fat? I'll kill 'em tell me who!"

The twins had wrapped themselves around Harry's waist trying to comfort him. Harry shot a glare at Hermione who had just darted towards the couch.

"HARRY RUN!" She yelled sprinting back up stairs. Harry pushed and shoved until there was enough room to run. He shook the twins off his leg then booked it back to Hermione's room.

* * *

"Harry." Hermione said as if she were checking off a shopping list.

"Check!" Harry announced.

"What?" Hermione looked up from Harry's creature book to stare at him furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, Nothing." The raven smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"What are the symptoms?" She asked.

"Uh—er… I'm not sure I feel all that different…" He answered looking down at his hands. They didn't look much different either, though they did have a slight white glow about them. However, that could have been because the lights were off for a strange reason, something like 'We don't know what sort of creature you are so the safer the better.'

"Um… Then what about other people." She asked discouraged.

"Well you've seen what it's like; they try to get close to me, try to impress me. I don't know." The raven sighed.

"Try, to, impress—" Hermione said writing it down in a small journal, but she stopped dead. "AH!!" She exclaimed standing up!

"What? What is it!" Harry asked startled. Hermione dived back down to the floor and flipped frantically through the pages of the creature book. Until finally she found what she had been looking for and shoved the book into Harry's face.

"Uh, wh-what?" Harry squinted his eyes to read, but it was no use to the book was much too close to his face. Hermione gave an excited squeak waiting for him to read. He reached for his glasses finding it was much easier to see without them. There was a large caption on the top of the page, which read in large curvy letters _**Veela**_**.**

Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore let out a squeal of excitement.

"HARRY! IT MATCHES YOU! It matches you perfectly!" She smiled widely showing all her teeth. He looked up at her wide-eyed. Then turn back to the book and started to read.

'_**Veela's' **_it said_**.**_

'_**Have two main types of Veela formations and many transitions in-between:**_

_**The first is called Fornest 'la Veelen: It originates deep within the Forests of Tanjic and Manopolec it's ordinal form (which it takes while sleeping and while it bathes) is a large colorful bird that in usually a ranges between 6 - 18ft in height. (See more on pg.776)**_

_**However, whenever humans or animals are around they transform into beautiful Elvin maidens. Other than, that little is known about these creatures.**_

_**The second and more commonly known is the Veelaise Rosileth: This is created when a Fornet 'la Veelen is mated with a wizard very rare and seldom seen now a day. However, there are still few who posses this trait. When the carrier turns six-teen they turn into their haft Veelaise Rosileth form which includes the following symptoms: Their skin will glow, their hair will become softer than silk, they will attract the sex which they are attracted to, wizards try their best to impress—'**_

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Hermione who was smiling like a mad man.

"Hermione…"He looked at her sternly.

"Err... What?" She asked the smile fading quickly off her face.

"Does— Does that mean I'm, gay?" Harry asked weakly his face blank of emotion. Hermione's cheeks turned red, and she nodded slowly.

First strangers were trying to grope him, then the closest people to family he had were flirting with him, and he had just found out he was a Veela. To top it off he was gay. That was too much for Harry and with a thud he fainted.

"Harry!" Hermione got up to help him.

'_**The only way for a Veelaise Rosileth to become a full Veela is to find their mate.'**_

That sentence of the book was the last thing Harry saw before everything went black.

* * *

YAY! Chapter Complete! Closer and closer everyday! Soon they'll be in Hogworts yes that will me VERY fun! I honstely can't wait!!


End file.
